1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to dollies and the like that has a platform on wheels for moving objects, and more particularly to a wheeled device for single-handedly moving large folding tables, plywood sheets, doors, and other large objects.
2. Description of Related Art
Some existing dollies take the form of an upstanding steel framework on two wheels. A lower lip or blade on the framework serves as a platform. The user places the lower lip under a refrigerator or other object to be moved and then tilts the object and dolly so that the object is held on the lower lip with the object leaning against the rest of the framework. The user then wheels the dolly and object to another location with the object held that way.
Although effective for single-handedly moving many objects, the relatively large, heavy dolly is not entirely suited for moving many other objects, including large folding tables, plywood sheets, doors, and other large, flat objects. To better visualize the problem, consider the task of single-handedly moving several five-foot diameter, round, folding tables from a storage area to a hall where they will be set up for an event. The only practical way to position one of the tables on the dolly is with the round edge of the table on the lower lip of the dolly and the table top leaning against the dolly framework. In that position, the fill, five-foot diameter of the table extends crosswise on the dolly with the large flat table top surface extending perpendicular to the direction of travel (i.e., parallel to the axis of rotation of the wheels). That configuration hinders movement of the dolly and table down narrow passageways and through narrow doorways.
The same problem applies to other large, flat objects such as large plywood sheets and doors that have a relatively large surface area and small thickness. Thus, a need exists for a better way to single-handedly move such objects.